


Образец и показатель

by Kress



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: - Раз уж я сегодня прямо нарком призрения, готова оказать тебе ещё одну услугу.





	Образец и показатель

Когда грабитель скрывается в подворотне, Стасова не сразу находит в себе силы подняться. Она вряд ли переживала бы так, будь в портфеле её собственные деньги и документы – но потерять партийную кассу значит не оправдать доверия и подвести всех товарищей. И ведь предлагали же сопровождение – так нет, она сама умная, в няньках не нуждается. Многие недостатки Стасова успешно в себе искоренила, гордыня же ещё местами прорывается. И вот результат: деньги украдены, платье порвано и в грязи, губа разбита, на скуле, судя по всему, тоже след. А уже завтра – конференция большевиков Северной области, и она, как назло, в президиуме. Что за неделя…  
В милицейском участке Стасова подробнейшим образом описывает преступника, которого успела хорошо рассмотреть во время борьбы. Потом её саму осматривает врач: по крайней мере, серьёзных травм нет. Следователь, хоть и говорит, что шансы задержать бандита по горячим следам достаточно велики, явно настроен пессимистично, и Стасова вполне разделяет его опасения. Надо, конечно, подключить и ЧК.  
\- Стасова! Ох ты ж… - Варвара прикусывает язык: при ней старается грубо не ругаться. – Кто тебя так… отделал?  
\- На меня напали на улице, - коротко поясняет она. – Отняли партийные деньги.  
\- Средь бела дня! – качает головой Варвара. - Ну и куда смотрят мои ребята?.. А, поняла, - её взгляд спускается от лица Стасовой ниже. – В дырку на твоём платье.  
\- Где?!  
Как она могла не заметить? Неужели полдня расхаживает в ещё более непотребном виде, чем ей казалось? Стасова торопливо ощупывает платье, а Варвара смеётся.  
\- Да шутка это, шутка, красное словцо. А по твоей реакции – так настоящая революционная фраза… Иди в десятый кабинет, расскажешь всё Афанасьеву - старший следователь, один из лучших у нас. Я пока вынуждена тебя покинуть, но вечером приду за подробностями.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - хмыкает Стасова.  
  
\- …И он ударил тебя по лицу револьвером. К счастью, не сильно, не мог размахнуться, - продолжая восстанавливать картину произошедшего, Варвара целует Стасову в скулу у самого края ссадины. – Ты наверняка тоже ему врезала. Тогда он разозлился и толкнул тебя.  
\- Я просто дёрнула у него портфель и не устояла на ногах, - не пытается приукрасить действительность Стасова. – Упала и порвала платье.  
-Но портфель, конечно, не выпустила. Руки у тебя сильные, а воля ещё сильней, - Варвара, усмехаясь, щупает её бицепс.  
Стасова отмахивается.  
\- Тогда этот бандит наклонился, ударил меня ещё раз, потом пнул и всё равно его отобрал. Варя, веришь, я сделала всё, что могла. Силы были неравны!  
\- Ну конечно, верю, - она снова целует Стасову, на этот раз в разбитый уголок рта. - А ведь тебе очень повезло. Револьвер мог быть заряжен.  
\- Я бы всё равно просто так не отдала деньги, - твёрдо заявляет Стасова и, убрав руки Варвары, поворачивается к ней спиной.  
Поражение гложет. Надо, надо было соглашаться на сопровождение! Или переложить часть суммы в другое место, да хоть в карман. И как это она, опытный конспиратор, не почувствовала опасность заранее? Можно было попытаться убежать, чёрт с ней, с гордостью, но, может, удалось бы спасти кассу?  
\- Ну, не страдай так, Стасова, - Варвара треплет её по плечу. – Главное, сама жива. А деньги найдём, даже если он их уже на шлюх потратил. Приоритетное дело, лично прослежу.  
Стасова по-прежнему уверена, что никаких денег никто не найдёт, но она, вздохнув, кивает, а пальцы Варвары соскальзывают с плеча на грудь и начинают поглаживать – будто бы рассеянно. С минуту Стасова лежит неподвижно, мысли исчезают из головы одна за другой, и в конце концов она переворачивается на спину и раскидывает руки. Варвара, обычно резкая и порывистая, ласкает её почти невесомыми, удивительно нежными прикосновениями, и это вдвойне волнующе от того, что непривычно. Так что в конце – а путь к нему был долгий, очень долгий, никогда не подозревала, что у Варвары может хватить на это терпения, – Стасова оказывается ошеломлена силой своей реакции.   
\- Надеюсь, тебе полегчало, - как ни в чём не бывало заявляет Варвара, когда она приходит в себя. – Осталось только выспаться – и будешь как новенькая.  
  
Утром Стасовой кажется, что Варвара говорила что-то ещё, но, может, приснилось-померещилось. Она бросает взгляд на часы и так и выпрыгивает из кровати: конференция совсем скоро!  
\- Варя! Почему раньше не разбудила?  
\- Ты в кои-то веки выглядела беззаботной. Я решила тебя не трогать.  
Стасова оборачивается: думала, Варвара уже где-то в гостиной или на кухне, а она сидит тут же в углу, у окна. С её платьем на коленях.  
\- Ты зашила мне платье?  
Варвара встаёт и демонстрирует его с крайне самодовольным выражением.  
\- Ну, по-моему, ничего не заметно.  
\- Спасибо, - растрогана Стасова. Такого она от Варвары тоже не ожидала. Просто сюрприз за сюрпризом. – Спасибо, Варенька.  
\- И раз уж я сегодня не председатель ЧК, а прямо нарком призрения, готова оказать тебе ещё одну услугу. Где пудра?  
Пудрой Стасова пользуется нечасто, но сегодня, действительно, не обойтись.   
\- Ну-ка головой не крути, - Варвара укоризненно постукивает пальцем по её подбородку. – Ирка и то спокойней сидит, когда я ей косичку заплетаю.  
Стасова поджимает губы. Никому больше она не позволила бы так себе выговаривать. Не считая Шуры. Только о Шуре лучше не думать.  
Варвара наносит пудру осторожно, но быстро. Каждое касание так и хочется продлить. «Конференция», - напоминает себе Стасова.  
\- Всё, - Варвара откладывает баночку в сторону. – Красотка. Вперёд, пора тебе заседать. А потом пришлю за тобой шофёра – а то нападут вот так опять и посягнут… - она делает эффектную паузу. - …ещё на что-нибудь.  
Стасова собирает в папку свои документы.  
\- Давай уж наведи порядок в Петрограде. А я внесу посильный вклад: лепёшек тебе испеку.  
\- Из чего в этот раз? Картофельная шелуха или кофейная гуща? – Стасова укоризненно качает головой, и Варвара со смехом вскидывает руки. - А если серьёзно – все бы так относились к «закону пайка». _Абсолютно_ образцово-показательно.  
Солнце светит совсем по-летнему, Варвара берёт её под руку, и Стасовой снова приходится напоминать себе о необходимости сосредоточиться на делах большевиков Северной области. Она и правда всегда была образцом самодисциплины, но присутствие Варвары с каждым днём всё сильнее отвлекает от рабочих мыслей. А это… показатель.


End file.
